The Dream
by shadowjessica
Summary: A nightmare that keeps recurring...will it ever end?  SideswipexFemmeOC; Hinted ProwlxFemmeOC


SJ: Yeah, yeah, I know….but then again, it IS a preview fiction to see if and/or when others wanted me to continue playing with my idea to crossover Batman with Transformers G1. I think it is a good idea, don't you? DON'T YOU? Oh, and Batman © DC Comics, Transformers ©Hasbro/Takara. They don't belong to me, EITHER of them. The only things here that truly do belong to me are my femme OCs, Shadowfire and Drag Wave.

_The dark room was as intimidating as ever. The red eyes that suddenly appeared added to it's fearsome appearance. As we home in on the room, we also find a girl in a costume struggling for freedom as the intimidating eyes approached her, an evil soul making itself known in each pair. _

"_No! No! Please, don't! Let me go!" the girl pleaded. Her pleas, however, fell on deaf ears as all she could hear was the sounds of evil laughter and power tools coming to life. Fear running throughout her body and showing itself in her eyes, she struggled even harder to get free. "No! No! I don't-please, leave me alone!" She again plead to deaf ears. This time, however, they approached the girl to a good distance._

"_**Oil Slick**__, begin the operation and shut the girl up!" a sinister voice told another being._

"_Yes, Lord __**Megatron.**__ Good bye, girl, and good riddance!" The being, __**Oil Slick**__, smiled evilly as he relished the girl's final cries and pleas. Hyperventilating, the girl did what she could just before __**Oil Slick **__began his operation: Scream._

_As we zoom out, the girl's screams continued to be echoing as __**Oil Slick**__ worked on her. _

_In another room, a robot who appeared to be sleeping awoke, screaming, breathing labored and sweating. Just as suddenly, another robot, this one mainly red with black and white splotches, entered the room with a concerned and fearful look on his face. He looked, however, at an empty space. Thinking of where the other went, he left the room at once._

_On a cliff overlooking what appeared to be Gotham City, the other robot sat in a fetal position, and she appeared to be…crying. Suddenly, however, her head servo perked upward as the other approached and sat next to her._

"_You alright, __**Drag Wave**__? I heard you screaming." He asked her. Fighting back tears, she replied. "I had the dream again, __**Sideswipe**__." She vainly fought the urge to cry, finally relinquishing as she dug into __**Sidewipe's**__ shoulder. As is instinct, he put his arm around the femme and held her close._

"_Shh, shh. Don't cry, __**Drag Wave.**__ It'll all be over soon. Those brain-bots'll find a way to change you back soon. I promise it." __**Sideswipe**__ soothed._

_Looking up with tears in her optics, __**Drag Wave**__ stifled another cry and sniffled. "You-you really think so?" she spoke softly. Smiling down at her, __**Sideswipe**__ held her chin in his hand and wiped a tear trying to make it's way down her face._

"_Hell yeah! If I know them as well as I think I do, this'll all be over faster than you can say 'energon cubes'," He told her._

_**Drag Wave**__ smilled and chuckled softly. Then, she stopped only to look into those bright blue and beautiful optics of his, then to see him come a little closer, until his face and hers were connected, optics closed and all._

_It didn't last very long. However, for as quick as it was, the kiss was deep, passionate, and loving. The only thing that could have possibly, and did, break the moment, was the sound of something very…concerning emanating from the batcave._

"_That sounds like __**Shadowfire**__. Is she ok?" Sideswipe said, moving from his position to try to check on __**Shadowfire**__, only to be stopped by __**Drag Wave's**__ hand._

"_Trust me, she's ok. If anything, for as long as she and __**Prowl **__have been together, I think it might've finally happened." She replied._

"_What? What might've happened?"_

"_You'll see…" __**Drag Wave**__ said, smiling and winking in unison._


End file.
